1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to the aquisition and recording of data, and more particularly to a split-BUS multiprocessor system for acquiring and recording data in computer compatible digital form.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In scientific field work, such as oceanographic research, sensors are used to collect data from a given environment. The data is in the form of a time varying analog signal which is often recorded for later detailed analysis. In some fields this data traditionally has been transformed manually into digital computer format for subsequent computer processing, resulting in an extremely cumbersome collection system with very limited capabilities subject to accuracy and analysis errors.
There have been some special systems using a single BUS multiprocessor technique with a single microprocessor, or a plurality of microprocessors under the control of a master microprocessor. In these applications of multiple microprocessors the address, data and control lines are common to each microprocessor. Each microprocessor is a discrete subsystem which is cabled together with other such subsystems to form an integral multiprocessor system.